


5 Ways How You Don't Get Steve Kornacki To Go To Sleep (And 1 Way You Do)

by AndromedaofOthys



Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, 5+1 Things, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone just wants Steve to sleep, Gen, Get Steve Kornacki To Sleep Properly, He doesn't wanna sleep tho, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Steve Kornacki Never Sleeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaofOthys/pseuds/AndromedaofOthys
Summary: All is said on the tin - all the ways to get Steve 'ignited Twitter thirst' Kornacki to get some rest in the middle of election week.
Relationships: Steve Kornacki/Caffeine
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	5 Ways How You Don't Get Steve Kornacki To Go To Sleep (And 1 Way You Do)

**Author's Note:**

> MSNBC called us all out by saying we're showing 'Twitter thirst' over this guy while I was putting finishing touches on this - I feel so validated!

**1\. The nice suggestion**

“Hey Steve, go take a break and sleep,” one of the technicians working the mics told him as the commercial break rolled around, releasing everyone from their positions, smiling softly as he unclipped the mics for the sound check from the back of Steve’s pants and the cravat. He was pretty cute, but new – he had to be, because Steve would’ve definitely recalled that sort of cute face around the studio.

“Sure, sure,” Steve Kornacki grinned bashfully back, taking his phone with him just in case some breaking dump got uploaded, and grabbed a handful of sandwiches and an unopened water bottle. He’d been up and working for over twelve hours now, but that was nothing – the data needed to be crunched and explained to the viewers!

A ping appeared on his screen – Fulton County just released something! Shit, shit, shit, where was his mic, he’ll get called any moment now, he needed his calculator and a mic -!

“Mic, give me the mic!” he yelped, scrambling around for the mic, hastily attaching it to where it had been previously and rushing off to the studio, ignoring the shouting in the background. Nothing will happen to the food – he had a job to do, and numbers! He finally had some solid numbers, let him work!

**2\. Bribing**

“Listen Steve, I’ll order you the maxi-sized box of those marzipan-covered doughnuts you love so much, just _go and take a fucking nap_ ,” Kasie, one of the anchors who’d been with him for the majority of the night, said with a tired sigh as she watched Steve mess around with his papers, carefully pulling them out in a precise way that’d allow him to quickly pick out the right one for every state that was currently not called.

“Yeah, yeah, but please _let me organize this mess_ ,” Steve moaned, shuffling the pile around, still unhappy with how it was put together. He had to pull out Arizona one a little more, but then Pennsylvania would get covered, and if he moved that, North Carolina would get buried…

Absently pressing a refresh button on third of his phones (one personal, one for work and another just for the elections), he spotted a development – some new votes from Philadelphia area, finally!

He shooed Kasie off to her own spot, straightened his tie and grinned, feeling the magic of Red Bull work as he prepared to report on the new votes.

**3\. Trolling on Twitter**

“Did you see what Chris posted on Twitter?”

“Yes, and he can go to hell – my only husband is my calculator.”

“Err… how much Red Bull did you drink?”

“Eh, couple of cans – did get whole four cups of coffee in me, though.”

“Kornacki, get your ass here!” the director yelled, cutting off the talk between on the cameramen and Steve short, and Steve bounced off to his board.

**4\. Puppy eyes**

“Steeeeve…” Ali was making huge puppy eyes at him, trying to get him to leave the studio after he’d spent more than twenty-four hours in it, only taking cat naps here and there, but Steve wasn’t going to be persuaded. No sir, he was here to ride or die – he had _not_ consumed a nearly lethal dose of caffeine via coffee and Red Bull just to go to sleep, alright?

“No, I have some more math to do,” Steve shook his head, finally finishing off the sandwich he had been handed by one of the gophers… how many hours ago? Steve checked his watch – had it really been four hours since the sandwiches were handed out? All this excitement and tension over Arizona and Georgia was really getting no him, and he really really wanted to be there to report once they started updating.

“Ste -”

Steve tuned her out, typing in the numbers, and only listening for the call to the board.

**5\. Order**

“Man, get the hell out of here,” Joe adopted a _disappointed dad_ stance as he pointed at the doors of the studio, the other arm crossed over his chest as he left his anchor chair. “It’s been 36 hours already, get yourself a shower and take a break in the dressing room.”

“Nope,” Steve shook his head, refreshing all the phones and laptop as he watched Maricopa and Allegheney counties’ information. They should be dropping at least something, and in case it were the votes, he’d have to prepare something else other than ‘we can’t call it’ or ‘it’s just mail-in, mostly Biden-skewed’. It was getting a little repetitive, and the lack of sleep was definitely affecting him. “I need to be on the call.”

“Steve. Go. To Bed.”

“Nooooooope.”

“Joe, please hurry up!” one of the cameramen shooed the anchor out of the studio, and Steve sunk back into the stupor of refresh button abuse.

**+1. Pennsylvania called**

“We finally have the call for Pennsylvania,” Steve was grinning like a lunatic at the camera, arms dancing over the board as he presented all the numbers. “I mean, there’s still a possibility of slight number change, but I think we can be safe in calling Pennsylvania Biden’s.”

“Now get yourself to bed – Twitter is thirsting for it!” came from somewhere behind the row of cameras, and everyone laughed at Steve’s rapidly reddening face.

“But then I’d have to catch up _again_ ,” Steve complained, but the anchors joined in.

“Didn’t you promise you’d get a nap after Pennsylvania gets called?”

“You did promise Steve, don’t disappoint the States!”

“Do not lie to United States, Steve!”

“All right, all right! I’m taking a nap for everyone! Good night, America!” Steve finally admitted defeat with a slight bow, and got out of the studio to the sound of huge applause and whistling from everyone.

How he loved his job!


End file.
